Worst Day Ever
by Nekosblackrose
Summary: After have what Richie deems as the worst day ever he goes to find Fonzie and figure out why he wasn't around all day. Finding out about Richie's bad day, Fonzie automatically finds a way to make it into a not so bad day anymore. WARNING: guy/guy sex, slash, established pairing.


A/N: Given to me as a challenge by one of my friends. Based on the song 'Sleep' by Melissa Etheridge. This is for MATURE audiences only. It is a slash fic between Fonzie and Richie from Happy Days. I don't own anything. Enjoy!

Worst Day Ever

It was the worst day ever. That was the only way Richie could define it. First he'd almost gotten pummeled by a group of hoods and Fonzie wasn't there to stick up for him, but he came out without any fists flying. Then Ralph spilt his shake all over Richie's shirt and he'd had to wash most of it off in Fonzie's office (which he wasn't occupying). When he'd finished with that a waitress tripped and a sundae had landed in his lap, which forced him to go clean up again. Finally having enough he went home. Instead of going inside, knowing his parents and Joanie weren't home, he stormed up the steps to Fonzie's apartment and banged on the door. It didn't take long for Fonzie to open the door with a grin.

"Where were you all day?" Richie hollered when he stomped into the apartment. Fonzie frowned at his lover's untidy appearance. "Everything that went wrong did! The only thing that didn't happen was a thunderstorm while I was walking home!"

"I'm sorry baby," Fonzie said hugging Richie close. "I was working at the garage. Come on, tell me what happened." As Richie listed off all the things that went wrong Fonzie got him out of his dirty shirt and tossed it aside, cradling Richie in his arms. When Richie finished Fonzie kissed his lips softly. "It's okay, baby. I'm here now, and the day's only gonna get better," He said softly against Richie's lips. Richie wrapped his arms around Fonzie's neck.

"Promise?" He asked pressing his body close to Fonzie's. The older man groaned and ran his hands down Richie's back, nibbling lightly at his earlobe, drawing a gasp from him.

"Promise," He whispered huskily. Fonzie detached himself from Richie long enough to fold out his bed. Richie tugged at the end of Fonzie's shirt pulling it up over his head. He ran his fingers across the muscles he'd memorized and still couldn't help but be astounded by. He could tell by the way Fonzie's fingers danced along his thin frame that this wasn't going to be wild passion like it was at times. No…it was something more soothing and intense. Richie and Fonzie made love in many ways-in passions, in reassurance, in every way possible.

Fonzie held Richie's face in his hands, stroking his cheeks with his thumbs before placing a soft caressing kiss on Richie's mouth. Richie moaned softly into the kiss, wrapping his arms loosely around Fonzie's waist. The kiss was leisurely and slow. Fonzie licked at Richie's bottom lip softly. Richie's lips parted, allowing him entrance. The brunette slipped his tongue into Richie's mouth and rubbed against his lover's own wet appendage. Richie moaned softly and pulled Fonzie closer, pressed his bare chest against his. Fonzie backed Richie up to the bed, gently laying him down on the mattress.

He broke the kiss and attached his lips to the pulse point behind Richie's ear, just below his jaw. Richie gasped and wrapped his arms tightly around Fonzie. Fonzie's fingers deftly undid Richie's jeans. He pulled them off and sat back, looking down at the thin body bellow him. He intertwined his fingers with Richie's and leaned forward to kiss him deeply.

"Beautiful," He whispered, kissing down Richie's neck and collarbone. Richie whimpered, reaching for Fonzie's fly. He pushed at the jeans, trying to get them off. Fonzie grinned and kicked them off before returning to Richie. Richie's arms and legs wound around Fonzie as he kissed down the brunette's neck and nipped at the base of his throat. Fonzie moaned and grasped Richie's hip, grinding their groins together. Richie gasped and whimpered, clasping his arms around Fonzie's shoulders tightly. Fonzie reached between them and grasped their erections in his hand, pumping them together. Richie's gasps and moans were chorused by Fonzie's pants and groans.

"Fonzie…" Richie moaned, almost on the brink. Fonzie looked into those shining blue eyes and slowed his hand. "I…I can't-can't take much more…" Fonzie nodded.

"Me either, baby," He said kissing Richie. His hand came up to trace Richie's lips. Richie's tongue came out to lap at the offered fingers. The sight made Fonzie groan with need and his dick twitch. When his fingers were thoroughly lathered he lowered his hand to Richie's entrance, circling it once before pushing in with two fingers. Richie hissed and clenched around the intruding digits. "Relax," Fonzie breathed, nipping at Richie's earlobe. Richie's muscles relaxed slightly as Fonzie stretched him and massaged his walls. His fingers curled slightly and he penetrated deeper to find that one glorious bundle of nerves.

"Ah! Fonz…" Richie cried out when Fonzie brushed up against his prostate. Richie's hips rolled against Fonzie's fingers desperately. Fonzie removed his fingers, deeming Richie properly prepared and slowly slid into him. Fonzie gasped at how tight Richie was and the deliciously drawn out moan the man beneath him elicited. No matter how many times they made love Richie was always tight, like their first time together.

"Rich," Fonzie moaned rocking his hips, testing. When Richie moaned at the movement Fonzie pulled out and thrust back in. Richie moaned, his legs tightening around Fonzie's waist, driving him deeper into him and making him brush up against his prostate. Richie's desperate, wanton moans were followed by Fonzie's breathless grunts as his pace quickened. He hit Richie's prostate each and every time.

"Fonzie…I'm getting…close," Richie panted out, clutching to Fonzie, rolling his hips to meet his lover's each and every thrust. Fonzie licked Richie's ear.

"Come for me, Richie," He whispered. Richie trembled; his whole body convulsing and he came with Fonzie's name on his tongue. Fonzie's own climax was pulled from him as Richie's muscles clamped down on him. He crashed his lips down onto Richie's in that moment of total ecstasy. When they came down from their high, Fonzie slowly pulled out of Richie, making him whimper softly at the loss. Fonzie got a towel from nearby and gently wiped cum from both he and Richie. He lay down beside the redhead and Richie rolled over to rest his head on Fonzie's shoulder. Fonzie wrapped his arm around Richie and kissed his forehead.

"I love you, Fonz," Richie said softly, tiredly. His arm was thrown over Fonzie's stomach and his legs were tangled with the brunette's. Fonzie smiled down at him.

"I love you too," He said pulling the sheets up over them. "I told you the day would get better." Richie giggled and snuggled closer to him.

"Thanks, Fonzie," He said through a yawn. Fonzie chuckled.

"Get some sleep, baby," He whispered. "I'll wake you up before your parents get home." Richie merely nodded his acknowledgement, already drifting off into sleep to the sound of Fonzie's steady heartbeat.


End file.
